fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Archangel Michael (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character is created by Lekmos. MIchael was created by Lucifer one of his angels to protect his creations. Michael was first leader of seraphs and followed Lucifers orders exact as they where give to him. Michael also admired his brother and angels supreme commander archangel Samael. He was always his side and wanted learn from Samael many things as possible. Michael and Samael maked together many missions and they grow strong brotherly bond. In time past and Michael saw that Samael started to change in fight against unknow dark entity and demon armies. Michael was worried and tried speak Samael what is wrong, but Samael denied there nothing wrong. Samael even started go to Lucifer`s and see own eyes how he created universes. Every time when Samael comes out he was angry and critized their creators doing. One partical day Michael was put guard his creators throne room doors that nobody would enter before Lucifer would say other. Michael start hear rumble, explosions and screaming far away and thinks what is going on. He heard that some angels where start rebellion and their leader is marching towards throne room. Michael tells nearby angels that there is not nothing worry about, surely Samael would take care things. But surpise was big when Samael himself marched front of Michael and declared that he is who has started rebellion. Samael easily blasted Michael trough throne room door`s and march in, while Michael fly to front his creators legs. Michael didn`t hear what Samael and Lucifer talk, but he tries crawl and rise his hand towards his creator and beg. Michael don`t remember few seconds, but his next memory is that he is standing and feels strange power flowing trough his body. He feeled be more powerfull that before and then he hears Lucifer`s words. Michael quicly blasted Samael out throne room and started battle with Samael. Battle was firstly even, but Michael gains upperhand and manages banish Samael from heaven. After that Michael and other loyal angel where called by Lucifer, those told that fallen angels are now also heaven enemys, but first problem must deal first the black entity. Michael started eradication of nephilim plans after heared and later ordered by Lucifer that those abominations must be killed. Nowdays Michael is charged in heaven, because Lucifer has locked himself his personal room, without telling reason... Story Blogs Heaven and Hell Chronicles: ''Heaven Chronicles begining | 'Heaven Chronicles rebellion | Battle for heaven throne | Heaven Chronicles Nephilim eradication plan | ' ''Critical Battle ''| ''Heavens secret weapon ''| ''Weapon at field test ''| ''Devil is no mach ''| ''When weapon fires back to you ''| ' '''Those who want, no more:' Kain, first nephilim '''Devil`s dear son Saga: '' Oh hell no, this is not gonna end well '' '''Clash of five armies Saga:' Recap for seven years | ' ''Heaven is ready '| ' Countdown begins '| ' ''Heaven and Hell begin first round ''| Galactic Guardians are here, stop breaking the la..erm universe! ''| ''Nephilims freedom to everyone is here ''| ''Turnabouts, Djinns are figthing too? ''| ''Turnsabouts part two, demons rebellion'' | ''Universe is about to break ''| ''His holiness has descend from heaven ''| ''Dark man with Butler ''| ''I borrow this and epic battle! Demiurge versus Destroyer ''| ''Dark man with Butler s gone, what we do now??!!'' Prophesy Saga: ''Once brothers, now enemies, must figth for their lives '' Endgame Saga Archangel and Devil has fallen '''Armageddon Saga: Universal armageddon has begun, brothers meet again (coming soon) '''Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos:' | ''Heaven in chaos. Hell in order ''| ''Brother team up, Archangel and Satan'' Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Brothers meets man with skullmask Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Welcome to tournament of science and magic Saga: ''New announcement from Sister of Fates ''| ''Tournament begins'' | ''Round 1 ''| ''Round 2 ''| ''Round 3 ''| ''Round 4 ''| ''Round 5 ''| ''Round 6 ''| ''Round 7 ''| Appearance and personality Michael appears as young man with long blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Michael wears silver armour, whit red lines going from shoulder down and having golden gross in chest area. He has also pure white cape with red gross in back. When he was seraph he had six white wings, which he could sproud out and retact at will. But when he is upgraded to archangel, he has now twelwe golden wings. Michael is kind and caring person towards his fellow loyal angels whose still serve heaven and laughs and play with his brothers and sisters in their free time heaven. But he is also strict supreme commander when needed and has taken leadership after Lucifer was lock up himself, to his personal room for unknow reason. Michael is also caring and protecting those people, beings or other lesser divine beings, who serve heaven or follow Lucifer`s faith, but those who don`t, he is cold and like robot who follow his father commands you are in or you not, especially towards nephilims. Michael view nephilims as abonimations, which must be eliminated immediately and he don`t hesitate to take nephilims life away. He has almost killed Kain, if not Samael would be interview situtation. Michael still was fast as he get to cut Kain`s left wing which is now only stubb. Some angels says they see sorrow in Michael eyes and when you look him you can see, that he is sad all the time. This migth be from Samael`s rebellion, because he still can`t understand why his beloved brother abonded heaven and begin questioning their creator. Personal Statitics Alignment: '''Lawfull good '''Date of Birth: Can`t remember, over millions years ago, Universe 1 (aka alpha universe) Birthplace: Heaven, in Golden City Weight: 90 kg Height: 2 m Likes: Spend time and play with his fellow angel brothers and sister Dislikes: Nephilims, others abominations and those who not follow heaven order. Eye Color: Sky blue Hair Color: Blonde Hobbies: Taking different competitions with his angels brothers and sisters Values: '''His creator '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single Creator: Lucifer the demiurge Angelic Siblings: Samael the archangel, Gabriel, Azrael, Vepar, Azazel, Morax and Amandiel Status: Alive Affiliation: Heaven and Lucifer the demiurge Previous Affiliation: Themes: Samael vs Michael/Join me brother, share my triumph! Michael when executing his creators will Michael vs Samael/Marth vs Kain team battle Theme of Michael/ ``Out of salvation!`` attack theme Brothers figth side by side once again Archangel remorse/Why you done this brother? Powers and abilities Tier: 4-A | 3-A Name: Archangel Michael, Mike by Raphael, Uriel and Gabriel, Heaven`s supreme commander by other angels, The Archangel, The Leading Seraph (formely) Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Male Classification: Seraph (Formelly), Archangel Powers and abilities: As Seraph: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Cosmic Awareness Angelic Energy Manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Matter Manipulation (Atomic level), Martial Arts, Non-Physical Interaction, Space-Time Manipulation (Type 1), Telepathy (With this angels can communicate each others or other beings), Reality Warping, Photokinesis, Light Magic (Type 2), Cosmic Awareness (With this seraph level angels can folllow universal happenings), Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (As seraph Michael can teleport almost anywhere in macrocosmos), Holy Fire Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Exorcism, Healing/Resurrection), Seraph Smite (Physical and range), Wing manifestion and manipulation (can use wings as weapons or block attacks), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-Godly, as angel Michael can come back from his non phycial energy), Shapeshifting (Complete transformation), Resistance to space-time manipulation and reality warping, Illusion Manipulation (Type 1), Energy Shield Construction (around his body), Angel Summoning (as leading seraph Michael can summon angels from heaven), Telekinesis (Type 1), Immune to Soul Manipulation (Angels don`t have soul), Non-Corporeal (Angels are made from essence of Lucifer and thus don`t have physical form), Avatar Creation (As angels don`t have physical form, they howewer manifest physical body to interact others) As Archangel: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Space-Time Manipulation (Type 1), Reality Warping, Angelic Energy Manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Matter Manipulation (Subatomic level), Experts at Martial Arts, Holy Fire Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 and 8), Regeneration (Low-Godly, as angel Michael can come back from his non phycial energy), Light Magic (Type 2), Causality Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness (With this Michael can look what happen in universe), Telepathy (With this angels can communicate each others or other beings), Wing manifestation and Manipulation, Photokinesis (Type 3),Non-Corporeal (Angels are made from essence of Lucifer and thus don`t have physical form), Avatar Creation (As angels don`t have physical form, they howewer manifest physical body to interact others) Non-Physical Interaction, Holy Manipulation (Exorcism, Healing/Resurrection and Miracles), Cosmic awareness, Illusion Manipulation (Type 2), BFR (can send enemy to other part of universe or heaven), Sealing (Can seal his opponent his personal reality), Shapeshifting (Full conversion), Possession (Physical and mental), Angel Manipulation (Seraph immune, cherubs can brake free, normal angels full control also limited only to loyal angels), Angel Summoning (as archangel Michael can summon angels from heaven), Energy Shield Construction (around his body), Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (Michael can teleport anywhere in universes), Telekinesis (Type 2), Lucifer`s Will (When Lucifer upgraded Michael, he gave piece his personal power. With this Michael can create almost anything), Wrath of Lucifer (Another upgraded power from Lucifer. With this Michael can erase even universes from existence), Angelization (After upgareded archangel Michael gains ability turn other beings to angels. This process also turns victim soul), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Type 2, Michael could create own reality, if wanted), Acausality (Type 1, Angels won`t die, even you erase their past self), Archangel Aura ( Explosive, Materialized and Charismatic Michael can unleash flame like ligth golden colour aura around him), Soul Manipulation and Immunity (As archangel Michael can manipulate souls many ways like resurrection, healing, removing and restoration. Plus being angel Michael don`t have soul himself and is immune to soul manipulation), Power Nullification (via energy-, matter-, causality- and reality manipulation), Law Manipulation (I make sure that my fathers will is executed), Danmaku (By Divine Justice), Explosion Manipulation (By Divine Justice), Resistance (to power nullification, energy-, matter-, causality-, space-time manipulation and reality warping to his own power level), Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level, (Seraph had been impued so much power, that is said if they want they could destroy all stars, what you can see in sky night time. Michael has been wrecked galaxy in few seconds) | Universe level, (It has told that Archangel has been impued power to wipe out universe in breath. Nowdays as Samael has fallen is Michael duty to destroy ``impure`` universes around macrocosmos, which he could destroy dozens in matter of hour. Asmodeus stated that even him, his mother and Marth combined their powers they couldn`t have hard time bring Michael down) Speed: Massively FTL+, (Both flying and reaction speed is over trillion times faster than ligth) | ''' '''Massively FTL+, (Has been flying trough universe septillion times faster than light. Also can react at same speed.) Lifting Strength: Stellar, (With Telekinesis) |''' '''Multi-Galaxy Class (with telekinesis, Michael can extend his force field to crap astronomical objects) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, '' ''(Physical punches) '' |''' ''Universal, (Physical punches) 'Durability: Multi-Solar System Level, '(Has easily survived blast which destroyed more than half of galaxy) '''| Universe level, (Can withstand explosion, which destroyed universe. Angel body creates armour around his body from it`s own energy. It can get weaker/dimish arter taking too much damage or using too many regenerations.) Stamina: Godlike, '(Has destroyed many galaxies, fighted against demons and even demon lords before needing rest) '| Godlike, '''(Has destroyed dozens of impure universes by Lucifer orders and then even tired after doing that, fighted lesser deities who ``protest`` to fulfill his creators will) ' 'Range:' Melee, (With his wings, which can extend two meters) Intergalatic to Low Multiversal,' (With abilities and teleporting)'' | ''Melee, (With wings) Universal, (With abilities and teleportion, Michael can bring justice and teleport around macrocosmos in blink of eye) '''Standart Equipment: Seraph Blade | Archangel sword Intelligence: Genious, (has been tough by Lucifer and later by Samael different tricks, martial arts and battle styles and is also good stragetist. With cosmic awareness Michael can follow what happens universe and predict attacks, but concenrating whole universe is harder and start take toll on Michael on long run.) Weaknesses: *Seraph blade can kill him if hits vital spot, Archangel sword more easily than latter, also negates his regeration, Angel sword can hurt and slow down, but not kill |''' Angel sword and seraph blade can hurt him and slow down. Archangel sword can kill him if hit vital spot also it slow his regeneration rate. *Strong angelic spells can bind him temporally and banish him. *Teleporting needs tracking or knowing where to teleport first. *Simple minded, follows Lucifer`s orders precilely. *Inside alternative universes his abilities are limited, but in heaven or outside alternative universes his abilites work fully. This due Lucifers reality lock, even Michael is loy angel his father law is final words. '''Key: The Leader of Seraphs | As upgraded to Archangel Note: Ready, but there migth be changes in future... 'Notable attacks/Techniques' * Wing blades: Uses his wings as sharp weapons, Michael technique is best when comparing to lower class angel, because he has twelwe wings. * Wing shield: '''Uses his wings as shield to block attacks, same note as above, can cover his whole body. * '''Light Magic: '''With this Michael has bringed salvation to many galaxies as seraph and as archangel. Michael has purified many universe places, which has been corrupted by Samael. Also Michael has bringed many habitants of universe back to life with this. * '''Archangel Aura: '''With his aura Michael could bring others to his side as it gives godly/righteous feeling to others beings or simply he could end it all with his aura. * '''Angelic Energy: '''With this Michael has killed many legions, armies demonic beings, demons and demon gods and with his matter manipulation bringed all content back to universe. * '''Archangel Smite: '''With this Michael can kill his opponent instant by only touch them, example in hand or smite enemy in ten meter radius in second charge time. * '''Divine Justice: '''Michael creates millions of ligth swords and when they hit target they explode. * '''Space-Time slicing: '''Michael can cut space-time, if wanted to. * '''Time Strom: '''Michael as archangel can create universe wide times strom, which prevent others to use space and time related powers. * '''Your reality is just illusion: '''Michael as upgraded to archangel can bend, twist and shape reality way only his imagination limitation. Michaels reality altering power is so strong, that only his father, Great Guardian, fellow brother and Lilim, Lilith, Marth, Kain can see trough changed reality. * '''Now you don`t have change: '''Michael as archangel can use his energy-, matter-, causality- and reality manipulation to cancel his opponent power. * '''Heaven assemble!!!: '''Michael as archangel can summon whole host of heaven, if he wished to. Whole host of heaven contain 400 legions of angels and one legion contain 5 billion angels including cherub and seraph angels Gabriel, Uriel and Raphael. * '''Out of salvation: Michael unleash his aura to universe, which can destroy easily universe in second. * Reality creation: '''Like his brother Samael, Michael has created his own universe and can seal his opponents to it. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: 'Trivia' *Michael like all angels can speak enochian language, even in space. *Michael likes to sometimes just stand high places and let wind blow trough his hair. Michael stated that help calm his mind. Category:Tier 4 Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Original Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Angels Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Lawful Good Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Characters Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Leaders Category:Soul Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Law Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Nephilim Story Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Telepaths Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Astral Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 3